Fever
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: Berawal dari salah kirim e-mail, hubungan itu menjadi ada. AoAka. Warning inside! Enjoy reading :D


**Fever**

**Disclamer:**** Kuroko no Basket belong to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi****, story belong to Me**

**Genre : romance**** (maybe)**

**Warning : BL! ****Boyloves! Menjauh bagi yang alergi! Typo, OOC (gomen), abal, dll.**

**A/N : ****hola readers-tachi berjumpa dengan saya lagi. Disini saya bawa pasangan baru :3**

**Pair : ****AoAka**

**Summary : ****Berawal dari salah kirim e-mail, hubungan itu menjadi ada.**

**Semboyan saya~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Malam itu Aomine Daiki mendadak panas tinggi. Padahal pagi harinya dia masih sehat-sehat saja. Mana tak ada orang di rumahnya. Dia tak bisa bergerak badannya pegal, kepalanya pusing minta ampun. Dia butuh seseorang untuk merawatnya.

Di ambilnya handphone biru berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya kepada teman masa kecilnya.

**10 menit**

**20 menit**

Kemana Satsuki! Rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dan gadis pink itu telah menghabiskan dua puluh menit. Kesadaran Aomine mulai menipis, demamnya semakin parah saja. Kelopak matanya semakin berat. Nafasnya memburu dan tersenggal.

.

.

.

Dingin

Basah

Apa Satsuki sudah datang?

Kelopaknya terbuka sedikit.

Merah.

Bukan merah muda.

Entahlah Aomine tak terlalu peduli dengan siapa yang merawatnya kini. Kepalanya masih sangatlah pusing.

"Ugh."

"Tidurlah lagi." Suara orang itu sangat familiar di gendang telinganya.

Apa ini halusinasinya semata? Hingga dia membayangkan si mantan kaptennya berada disini. Satu kata ; tidak mungkin!

Keberadaan sang kapten sangatlah nyata.

Akibat pemikirannya ini kepalanya menjadi semakin pening saja. Sepertinya tidur dan memikirkannya nanti adalah hal terbaik.

Mata biru Aomine yang semula menyipit kini kembali terpejam.

.

.

.

Ugh jam berapa ini? Aomine mengerjab. Cahaya lampu kamarnya membuat silau. Pusingnya belum hilang sepenuhnya panasnya pun juga belum turun.

"Sat...su...ki." gumamnya pelan.

"Kau memanggilku kesini dan nama Sastuki yang kau sebut pertama kali. Apa ini wujud ucapan terima kasihmu, eh Daiki." Matanya melebar seketika. Bodohlah dengan urusan pusing. Suara itu, kenapa dia bisa berada disini.

Jadi tadi itu bukan halusinasi! Kaptennya benar-benar ada disini.

"A...kashi...ke-kenapa kau...ugh." Aomine mengerang, tangan kanannya memijit pelan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang memintaku kesini Daiki? Apa pengorbanan waktu tidurku untuk perjalanan dari Kyoto kesini sia-sia belaka?" si biru dapat mendengar nada kesal meski samar karena nada remeh yang mendominasi.

"Ma...maksudku_"

"Aku perlu penjelasan lengkapmu setelah demammu sembuh, aku tak mengira orang bodoh sepertimu bisa sakit."

Aomine masih mencoba berpikir. Kenapa orang ini yang datang? Dan kenapa dia mau merawatnya.

"Minum obatnya." Si _ace_ Touo melirik kearah tangan putih yang terulur kearahnya, detik berikutnya si kepala biru memalingkan wajahnya menghindari butir-butir obat yang dibawa oleh orang itu.

"Kau mau menjadi anak nakal Daiki?" suara rendah itu membuat Aomine begidik."Minum obatnya dan tidur."

Aomine masih bergeming."Kau mau meminum obat ini dengan guntingku rupanya." Ok Akashi sudah mulai mengancam. Aomine berbalik. Ditatapnya sang mantan kapten dengan pandangan sayu.

"Obatnya pahit." Sejak kapan si tan ini manja?

"Obat memang pahit Daiki, kalau manis itu permen." Sahut Akashi datar.

Si biru tak menggubris perkataan si merah. Matanya kembali terpejam.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang. Aomine sangat tahu helaan nafas siapa itu.

**Buk**

"Ugh." Seperti ada yang menimpa tubuhnya. Manik biru sedikit tampak dari balik kelopaknya. Dan manik itu melebar seketika saat mendapati manik beda warna tepat didepannya.

"Daiki, jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan cara ini." Aomine menatapnya bingung. Akashi duduk di perut Aomine.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati kesini untuk merawatmu saat kau mengirimiku _e-mail_ beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku juga sudah berbaik hati membelikanmu obat saat kau tertidur tadi. Tapi ternyata kau jadi anak bandel Daiki."

Otak Aomine berpikir cepat. _E-mail_? _E-mail_? Bukannya tadi dia mengirimkan ke kontak Satsuki?

Oh Tuhan! Mungkinkah dia salah kirim ke kontak dibawahnya? Seijuuro Akashi?

Satsuki Momoi

Seijuuro Akashi

Kontak mereka berdekatan!

Terjawab sudah rasa penasaran Aomine. Si biru menghembuskan nafas berat. Bukan karena Akashi menduduki perutnya tapi karena kebodohannya.

"Buka mulutmu." Sepertinya Akashi sudah selesai membuka bungkus obat penurun panas itu.

Aomine membuang mukanya ke samping."Aku sudah sembuh."

**Tuk**

Keningnya serasa diketuk benda tumpul. Oh jari Akashi."Sampai kapan kau manja seperti itu Daiki."

Di pandangnya dengan bosan wajah sang kapten Rakuzan. Kali ini dia tak nampak menakutkan sama sekali. Dia imut.

_Blush_

Pipinya memanas.

Apa tadi dia barusan memuji kapten sadis itu? Dilihat darimanapun manta kapten Teiko itu tak ada sisi imutnya!

Dia sadis! Dia psikopat! Dia_mmm

Lembut

Mmmhhhn

A-apa yang terjadi!

"Puah_ buka mulutmu! Kau membuatku menelan obatmu itu." Si kapten merah mengusap sudut bibirnya.

Sebentar. Biarkan otak kecil Aomine berpikir. Tadi Akashi menciumnya? Hanya untuk meminumkan obat? Ok dia baik, tapi itu _firstkiss_ Aomine Daiki!

"Buka mulutmu! Aku tak mau melakukannya lebih dari dua kali."

Kenapa Akashi ngotot sekali sih. Sebegitu khawatirnya kah dia? Jangan-jangan mantan kaptennya kerasukan malaikat lagi.

"Ano Akashi kenapa kau sangat berambisi sekali merawatku?" pertanyaan nekat!

Akashi hanya memandanginya beberapa detik."Aku hanya tak ingin salah satu budakku mati."

**Jleb**

Hanya itu? Pikir Aomine.

"Memangnya kau berharap apa Daiki?" Akashi menyeringai, seolah dia mampu membaca pikiran si dim."Biar ku tebak, kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu seperti seorang kekasih, hm?" wajah Aomine memerah.

Cih! Kenapa dia bisa merona!

"Baiklah." Si merah memperlebar seringaiannya.

Posisinya yang masih duduk diperut Aomine menguntungkannya. Dicondongkannya badan mungilnya. Diusapnya bibir tipis Aomine dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau harus meminum obat, Daiki." Kali ini nada bicara Akashi terkesan dilembut-lembutkan.

Kenapa Akashi menjadi agresif! Apa obat yang tak sengaja tertelan tadi adalah obat perangsang?!

Si biru panik sendiri. Si mantan kapten yang dulunya bocah kalem kini menjadi agresif!

"Pppfft." Akashi menutup mulutnya. Dia kembali menegakkan badannya."Wajahmu panik sekali, Daiki. Kau pikir aku akan memperkosamu?"

Kapten Rakuzan ini mendadak jahil. Aomine benar-benar dibuat tidak mengerti.

Dipandanginya si merah, mata _heterochrome_nya nampak sayu. Apa Akashi kelelahan?

Entah setan apa yang membuat Aomine menarik tangan Akashi dan membuat tubuh kecil itu tengkurap di dada bidang Aomine.

"Aku tak tahu apa modus dibalik sifat baikmu Akashi, tapi aku menghargainya terima kasih."

Akashi terdiam, pipinya memanas. Dirinya memang merasa aneh dengan tindakannya sendiri. Sejak kapan dia menjadi orang baik pada salah satu budaknya? Dia bahkan rela berangkat dari Kyoto setelah mendapat _e-mail_ dari Aomine.

Aomine kembali berbicara."Sebenarnya _e-mail_ yang aku kirim itu untuk Satsuki, tapi ternyata _e-mail_ itu terkirim ke kontakmu."_jeda."Aku tak menyangka...eemmm kau datang dan marawatku." Dia mengusap tengkuknya.

Akashi mendongak, menatap lekat mata biru lautan itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, jarak diantara mereka menipis.

**Cup**

Hanya sebatas kecupan. Karena mereka sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang barusan mereka lakukan.

"Daiki..." Akashi mulai bersuara."Karena kau telah berani menciumku, aku perintahkan padamu untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya." Aomine menahan tawa. Ceritanya si setan merah ini, ingin Aomine menjadi pacarnya, begitu? Kenapa _tsundere_nya Midorima menular pada si juragan gunting?

Akashi benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Aomine ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Tangan _tan_nya menarik tengkuk Akashi.

Aomine memberi ciuman kepada Akashi. Lembut dan entah kenapa terasa manis."_Ha'i hime-sama_." Ujarnya setelah mereka melepas ciuman.

Entah bermodal apa mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Cinta tak harus menjadi modal awal 'kan? Karena cinta bisa muncul kapan dan dimana saja. Terserah sang cupid menembakkan panah cintanya.

**The End**

Huuuuwaaaa akhirnya terpenuhi juga hasrat bkin AoAka~~~~

Mereka juga otp saya loh!

Akashi itu imut jga kalo jadi uke, tapi Cuma untuk Ao-chan sma Kaga-chan~~~

Lainnya dia seme :3

Terlebih untuk Ryou-chan~~~ /cukup!

Ano, gmana romanceny krasa nggak reader-tachi? Gomen Akashi sma Aomine ooc banget T.T

Mohon kritik dan saranny :3

Oh iya ada yang nge-shipp KagaKi nggak? ;3

Rencananya sma mau bkin ff tntang mereka juga :3

Oke sekian mohon kerjasamanya (_ _) /nunduk

Jyaaa

RRNRd


End file.
